The present disclosure relates in general to the field of computer testing, and more specifically, to generating computer software tests.
Deployments of composite applications and systems are increasing. Composite applications and systems can include multiple different software components working in combination to deliver particular results or services. In some composite systems and applications, software components from a variety of different sources and developers can be combined and cooperatively function. While efficiencies and advantages have been realized in the development of software by employing composite components, testing of such systems can be complicated.
Test stubs have been developed to test operability of software systems for certain pre-defined scenarios. A wide variety of tests are utilized in connection with the development and maintenance of software systems. For instance, regression testing can be used to uncover new software bugs, or regressions, in components of a system. In another example, load testing can be used to test the response of a system to various load conditions, such as peak or spiking load conditions.